deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
HIM
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= HIM is a powerful villain from the Cartoon Network animated television series, The PowerPuff Girls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * HIM vs Bill Cipher (Abandoned) * HIM vs Discord Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Darkstalker (Wings of Fire) * Dormammu * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Firebrand (Ghosts ‘N Goblins) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Ganondorf * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Hades (Disney) * The Devil (Cuphead) * The Joker * The Lich (Adventure time) * Kaos (Skylanders) * Loki * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Maleficent (Disney) * Nightmare (FNAF) * Pennywise (IT) * RED (NES Godzilla creepypasta) * Roy Gribbleston (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) * Scarecrow * Singe (Power Rangers) * Trigon * Ursula (Disney) * Witch Bandora (Super Sentai) History Not much is known about HIM before he began working against the Powerpuff Girls. Even during his first encounter, though, it appears that he was already well-known, as the narrator describes him as, “so evil, so sinister, so horribly vile, that even the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men.” Though he does not spend all of his time working against them, HIM does seem to work tirelessly trying to overthrow the Powerpuff Girls. Death Battle Info Appearance HIM is a red-skinned humanoid with black hair and goatee, pointed ears and lobster claws for hands. He has rosy pink cheeks and a large, black-lipped mouth that usually wears a smile. His preferred outfit is red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline. He accessorizes this outfit with a wide black belt and thigh-high, high-heeled boots. Under normal circumstances, HIM speaks in a falsetto voice, but when he becomes angry the tone of his voice will drop to a deep and booming bass. He has a somewhat androgynous personality, acting and sounding almost female at some times, and rather male at others. Powers and Abilities * Acidic spit - Can spit out a stream of acid. * Animation - He can animate objects and even drawings. * Dream manipulation - He can enter, take control of and manipulate people’s dreams. * Energy beams - He can shoot energy blasts from his eyes or claws. * Flight * Invulnerability - He can take multiple blows from the Powerpuff Girls, and must be defeated in another way. * Mind control - He can take control of other people’s minds. * Fusion - HIM can fuse with anyone he's manipulating, combining their powers with his. * Negative emotions feeding - He can feed off of people’s negative emotions (such as anger and fear) and become stronger. * Resurrection - He brought the Rowdyruff Boys back from the dead. * Size alteration - He can make all of his body larger, or can stretch a part of his body, such as his arms. * Telekinesis - Is able to lift things with the power of his mind. * Teleporation * Transformation - He can assume another shape, such as a butterfly, a train engineer, a giant monster, or even an inanimate object. * Weather manipulation - Can summon up storms with lightning. * True form - Demonstrated in Speed Demon, HIM transformed into a larger, much more monstrous version of himself. This might've been his true form. Feats *One of; if not the biggest threat the Powerpuff Girls ever faced. *Takes beatings from the Powerpuff Girls and doesn't show signs of agony, fatigue or pain. *Took over Townsville in a separate timeline where the Powerpuff Girls raced themselves so fast that they traveled to the future. **He also successfully tortured the girls to the point where they were traumatized by this event. **All of Townsville's villains, even Mojo Jojo, died in this timeline. According to a conversation Craig Mccracken had with a fan of the show, HIM killed them in his timeline, despite teaming up with some of them from time to time. *Took down the girls with the help of Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo and Princess Morbucks as the Beat-alls. *In the 2016 reboot, he fused with Blisstina to destroy Townsville with her powers. Weaknesses and faults *Overly arrogant and despises failure. *Mostly relies on playing mind games with his victims, mostly Bubbles, and has overconfidence in their negative emotions while underestimating their willpower as a result. **With the case of Blisstina, he also needs his victim's acceptance in order to fuse with them. **This leads to HIM rarely fighting directly. *He can be defeated with positive emotions, like love for example. *Will be weakened if there are no negative emotions in his opponent to empower him. *May lose his control over the dream world if he takes too much of a beating. *Was temporarily defeated, or erased from existence by the gnome. Gallery HIM float.png HIM2.png|HIM in Speed Demon. HIM3.png|HIM's possible true form. HIM4.png|Power-Noia appearance. HIM5.png|HIM's appearance in the 2016 reboot. Trivia *HIM is Craig McCracken's favorite villain in the Powerpuff Girls series. *According to his voice actor, Tom Kane, if one were to say HIM's real name, they would explode. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:PowerPuff Girls Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Dream Users Category:Pure Evil